


Pleasurable Pain

by Zeath



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Begging, Bondage, Bratting, Bruises, Canes, Consensual Kink, Dacryphilia, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Fetish, Flogging, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masochism, NSFW, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Tension, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Suspension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Prompt: But you do enjoy it when it hurts a little, don’t you, darling?All he needed to think about was right here in this room with him. Peter; his partner, his lover, his Dom.Plus, all his evil, evil toys.orA detailed scene showing Stiles to be a masochistic little slut, and Peter loving every second of it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Pleasurable Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).



> Hey guys I hope you enjoy this prompt from Udunie! 
> 
> I wanted a little bit more detail on the rope because it needs to be shown more in fics, plus I like suspension, in all ways. Canes though - they can fuck off!

Stiles had been suspended for fuck knows how long, he was floating, not needing to worry about things such as time or outside stresses right now. All he needed to think about was right here in this room with him. Peter; his partner, his lover, his Dom.

Plus, all his evil, _evil_ toys.

He was stripped bare for the other man to bear witness, welts glowing on his thighs and ass, rope hugging his hips and chest and his arms tied behind his back, his Dom checking every now and again to see if they were cold or losing feeling. Legs were together in a mermaid tie, toes barely touching the carpet. His stomach and chest were reddening from the floggers impact, nipples pinched and perked from abuse. Stiles was panting, sweat pooling at his temples and letting out little whimpers whenever Peter swung the six tails across his skin.

Peter was a fucking great Dom; knew just how to get Stiles out of his head and into the scene. He would massage his boy until he was jello before explaining the scene, getting an all clear from Stiles and then getting the correct tools out for the night ahead, taking his time making sure that the rope was perfection, the knots in the correct places so that they wouldn’t pinch or rub against anything Stiles didn’t like, ensured the rope was in the correct places so he wouldn’t go numb in a matter or minutes. He wanted the night to last, with both of them enjoying the activities ahead.

For this scene, Peter let Stiles without the blindfold, and allowed him to see the evil fuckers that were laid out on the table in front of him; it was nothing his Dom hadn’t used on him before but it was the knowledge of how they felt that brought on the excited nerves. Soon enough though, once Peter had pulled him up on the rope and suspended him to the height that the man was pleased with, Stiles didn’t have a care in the world. For now.

After twenty lashes of the bamboo cane, though? Stiles was starting to feel it; he wouldn’t be able to sit down tomorrow without the memories of the night before.

“Sir, please… I can’t.” Stiles whined out as Peter pulled back, assessing the marks on his boy. Peter chuckled and leaned in to give Stiles a quick peck on his lips before bringing his arm back once more, swinging and swatting Stiles’ hips with the six tails. The boy yelped and swung back and forth a little on the rope, unable to defend himself from the onslaught. His skin was alit with endorphins, making him sigh at the relief before the pain was brought back, the flogger hitting his bare ass with what felt like a seven out of ten for pain, making Stiles arch his hips forward as much as he could in the tie. “ _Please_!”

“You know begging won’t get you out of those restraints, my dear. You know what you have to say if you want out, hm?” Peter reminded him, before swapping his tool for a simple wooden cane, stepping into his boy’s personal space once more to lick into his mouth, Stiles moaning softly from the short respite to enjoy kissing his Dom. Of course he knew the safe words, Peter drilled them into him every day whenever they were playing, or in a scene. A part of him wanted to get out of the rope so he could wrap his body around Peter, and have his Dom take care of his weeping cock, but another part of him enjoyed the pain too much; gave him clear thoughts and although his body felt flayed, it made him sensitive to the tender touches of aftercare.

All pleasures were ripped out of him when Peter started gently tapping his nipples with the end of the wooden cane, bringing all the rush of adrenaline back full force. He swore loudly, head arching back and shaking, eyes tearing up at the onslaught. Fuck he was going to feel his later, because he knew Peter would latch onto his nipples later that night, lick and suck until Stiles was crying all over again.

Peter was tapping ever so carefully on his boy’s nipples, knowing not to go too far unless they ended up too sensitive for him to play with later on. He hadn’t decided yet if he wanted to give his boy bruises anywhere but his thighs and ass. Most likely the flogger would give him welts across his stomach that he would feel whenever he breathed, but that would disappear within a day or two, meanwhile those bruises would last on his ass for a least five days or so, a lovely present to himself when he wanted to spank his boy, or whip his ass with a tea towel while they were doing dishes together. Pulling away from Stiles’ abused nipples for now, Peter wrenched his arm back and thwacked his boy on the thigh, watching as Stiles cried out and tried his best to angle his body away from the impact. He hung his head as he sobbed, only to yell again when Peter hit his other thigh, being the symmetrical artist that he wishes to be. “Beautiful, you’re doing so well for me.”

“Sir, Sir please, I can’t… It hurts!” Stiles shrieked when Peter caned across both of his ass cheeks, gripping them cruelly in his hands and giving them a squeeze. He bawled as another smack landed on his ass, the pain radiating around and making goosebumps rise on his flesh, he couldn’t stand it much longer if it was going to be this strong each time. “Please, please, Sir. Fuck, I _can’t_.”

Peter tried to act a little sympathetic, though Stiles could tell that the man was trying not to smile. He cooed at Stiles’ tears, wiping them with his thumb before sucking it into his mouth; he always had a thing about tasting fear or pain through sweat, tears, or other fluids. “Aw baby, it hurts? But you do enjoy it when it hurts a little, don’t you, darling?”

“God, you sadist – Fuck!” Stiles quipped back, only to have the front of his thighs thwacked for good measure, the fact that the front of his thighs had been untouched and now hit with the same force as his ass made his body buck backwards. Peter was there behind him, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and holding him steady as the boy cried, unable to hold himself back once the floodgates were open.

This was what a scene was about for them; Peter being able to let out his frustrations in a healthy way but always within Stiles’ restrictions, and Stiles could let the stresses of his life fade into the background and allow an outlet where he could _feel_ , let all his emotions out if need be. Stiles nodded in defeat, nuzzling his head to his Dom’s as he whispered that it was enough, he loved it but it was enough. Peter kissed the side of his boy’s sweaty head, leaning over to set the cane down on the table as he stroked down Stiles’ sides. He knew it wouldn’t last very long after Stiles was broken, and Peter was the same; he could only swing so much before his arm or shoulder started to ache. “Alright my sweetness, since we both know you can’t leave without a little more for the road, and since you’ve been such a good boy for me, I’ll let you decide. Do you want three hard swats with the bamboo cane? Or do you want a gentle comedown with the flogger?”

It was a hard decision for Stiles right now, trying to regulate his breathing as he thought about his choice. If he chose to go down the gentle route; he didn’t know how long the comedown would take or where he was going to be hit. If he chose the three swats, it would hurt, most definitely. But he loved that, and he knew it would be over in just three hits.

Fuck it.

“I’ll take the bamboo cane, Sir.” Stiles sniffled and tried to prepare himself as Peter hummed and ran his hands down his boy’s back, rubbing over his ass once more before pulling back and grabbing the cane. He let Stiles relax a little before bringing his arm back and bringing it down across his boy’s ass, bringing force a yell. Being well trained, he didn’t need to be encouraged to count down, whimpering loud enough for Peter to hear. “One, thank you Sir.”

“Good boy, darling.” He brought the cane down on one of Stiles’ thigh, lower where the skin was untouched. Stiles screamed and arched away from the pain, counting again, before shrieking and hanging his head to bawl his eyes out as he finished his count, physically slumping in the harness knowing that there would be no more pain. Peter set the cane down and came over, hushing his boy and filling the room with his praise.

When it came to undoing the rope, he made sure to untie the bonds around Stiles’ arms first, letting them go and massaging them as he checked for numbness or coldness in the fingers. Once he was content with the proper reaction, he hoisted his boy over his lifted knee so he could loosen the rope enough to lower the suspension, slowly bringing Stiles to the floor where he could sit down. Peter was muttering niceties to Stiles as he sniffled and tried to wipe his face of the tears that couldn’t stop. The mermaid tie was next to come free, quick and easy to undo so that Stiles could wiggle his feet and spread his legs, cock still weeping from being untouched for so long. Peter didn’t bother touching Stiles just yet, knowing that came later when they were in bed and Peter had full reign to pound his boy until he got a goods night rest for once. The chest harness was next, and because Peter was a sadist, he was attentive to make sure the rope kept brushing over Stiles’ abused nipples, making the boy whimper though he didn’t cover them up, remaining a good boy for his Sir. Finally, the hip harness was freed from it’s confines with Peter running his knuckles over his boy’s reddened cock, tutting about how his rope was going to get dirty. It was only a gentle jab though, just enough for Stiles to grab and brat back if he wanted to; an opening for another scene. Stiles didn’t take it, but that’s alright, he would most likely poke at his Dom later.

“Alright my sweetness, rope’s all done, come on. Bedtime, hm?” He didn’t even bother helping Stiles to his feet, instead he lifted his boy up like he weighed nothing, carrying him to the bedroom and setting Stiles down gently on the mattress, admiring the view. Welts and indents from where the rope had been digging in for a couple of hours. It was simply beautiful, only to be made better by Stiles’ creamy mole dotted flesh. Peter said as much, as he tugged his sweaty shirt over his head and threw it to the side, undoing his belt and button before letting his jeans fall to the floor where he stood. Peter slid into the bed effortlessly, turning on his side and petting his hands over what would end up being the most delicious bruises. “I can’t wait to open you up, my love. You look delectable. I want to eat you up. Will you let me?”

Stiles peered over at his Dom, his tears finally wading away leaving his face blotchy and slightly swollen. His cock hadn’t waned at all throughout, and he knew what he wanted. He took his Dom’s hand and brought it down between his legs, past his aching dick and to his hole, knowing that the only pleasure he could get is from Peter. He whined when Peter got the idea, and with a wolfish grin Stiles was rolled onto his back with his legs lifted high, and his lips captured. Stiles knew this would last all night long, and he was looking forward to being able to finally cum, after his Dom gets his fill, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> As always make sure to gimme a kudos, comment what you think of Stiles and Peter's scene, and subscribe for more kink!
> 
> If you would like to request a prompt you can do so on my tumblr! zeathvonlauter !


End file.
